


A Nice Person

by lilac_red



Series: 50 Confessions and Counting [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Brotherly Love, England Needs Tea (Hetalia), Friendship, M/M, One-Sided America/England (Hetalia), Self-Sacrifice, Strong England, Unrequited Love, america needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac_red/pseuds/lilac_red
Summary: "So if ever anyone tells him that he should be "more considerate" or "just go with the flow" of a situation, he would kindly like to direct his shoe up their ass. He was nice enough as it is, thank you very much."





	A Nice Person

**Author's Note:**

> I just kind of got the feeling of this because... well... READING LIETE-SENPIA'S STORIES INSPIRED ME A LOT AND SO IF YOU ARE READING THIS YOU MAY WANT TO CHECK THEIR'S OUT SO NOW BYE-BYE!!!
> 
> *Runs away*

He considered himself to be a nice person. An _**EXTREMELY**_ nice person.

Which is why comments such as "Anglettere, can't you be more honest with yourself," or "Geeze, England, will it kill you to not be such a buzz kill," or "at times such as these, you should prioritize the good of the whole before your own piece,"really, _really_  rile him up to the point of committing physical injury to the person(s) who dared utter such rubbish.

For their information, England is, **IS** , _very_ honest with himself _and_ to others.

Wasn't he being honest to America and himself that they were once brothers?

Wasn't he being honest to France and himself when he said that he did not want to marry the frog?

Isn't he being honest to France when he hits him because he's angry at him?

Isn't he being honest to America by telling him he thinks his plans are nonsense and with no real benefit?

Isn't he being honest to himself to acknowledge the fact that he can see magical creature that almost no one else can?

Isn't he being honest with himself by acknowledging the fact that he likes America, as an individual, as a friend (as embarrassing as it is to admit it)?

Isn't he being honest with himself by acknowledging the fact that the majority of America's efforts thus far were hopeless (yup, hopeless and in vain) attempts to impress him, England?

Yes, as much as it pained him (and it really pierced him through the heart), he was being very, very honest with himself and to others.

As far as being a "dispirited person" well, he can't really help it. Once upon a time, he had been the most spirited individual out there. Being far younger than most of his fellow nation was one of the biggest contributors to his behavior. And also being the youngest around the Golden Age of Piracy made him all the more rampant and unpredictable (and just plain terrifying, as many have also described his behavior, but just that more bewitching). 

Looking back at his actions now (pillaging, plundering, stealing, sleeping), he'd rather forget who he was then and focus on who he is now. A gentleman, an english man, a friend, a brother, a nation, but not a lover. _Never_ a lover.

Finally, he has prioritized the good of the whole _much_ , _much_ , _much_ more then his own piece. Far beyond that they may ever know or come to know!

He has suppressed his "great dislike" for the frog and can now sit next to him (so he's the one that is being provoked to fight with the French-Frie not the other way around).

He has surpassed his terrible cooking ability, slightly, and can now make scones 30% less burnt (if only they had the balls to get up and try them!).

He has suppressed his doting-parenting habits on many of his ex-colonies and only calls them twice a month (soon it will be once month).

He has surpassed his heart-break over America's Independence (which was a long, long journey) and embarrassment, so, he now can call himself America's friend.

He has suppressed his discomfort of knowing that America could, quite possibly, be in love with him. Every time he sees him in a World Meeting or a meeting in general. Every time he sees it in his bright, blue eyes with those unsubtle glances in his direction or those lingering glances. And every time he talks with him over the phone about something not related to business in his voice always a foghorn pitch and characteristically happy is laced with an underlying tone of longing whenever they're about to hang up. 

And whenever they go to a pub together and it's his turn to drive, he suppresses the cold chill down his spine, the goose pimples popping on his skin, the tears from falling as the annoying, super-power drunkenly and innocently declares, " The Hero is in love with you, England! Isn't that, like, super flattering?" 

In a way, it was flattering. To think that someone as young and handsome (England knows it when he's seen it) as America would be attracted to someone as old and un-hip as England. Yet, it was a problem in more ways and first being that their bosses were against them dating seeing as their emotion will mix in with those of their people. Second, marriage and even friendship were only the nations expression of being politically tied together. Third, he had not developed romantic feelings towards America, so if he were to reject the boy it may lead (but he _highly_ doubts the young nation will but it's not bad to be too cautious) to problems on a large, world scale (WW3).

For now then England will be a nice person and answer _honestly_ , "Yes, that is very flattering, America." Because it was, if only for a brief moment.

England will be a nice person and _be spirited_ enough to take America home and not cancel their plans to go drinking next month or so like the good friend he is instead of leaving him in a ditch somewhere with no money, clothes, or means of transportation.

England will be a nice person and think of absolutely _everyone's benefit_ when America wakes up in the morning with a splitting headache and a foggy memory. (Because he will stay the night in America's home, like usual , in a separate room, because waking up drunk and alone is never a good thing). Because he will act as usual, giving him some aspirin and a glass of water and distracting him from ever recovering the memories of the previous night with a comment or some news going on the telly. Afterwards, they will say their goodbyes (one more dejectedly than the other) and wait until they can see each other again where England will once again be forced to act comfortable while ignoring his advances.

So if ever anyone tells him that he should be "more considerate" or "just go with the flow" of a situation, he would kindly like to direct his shoe up their ass.

He was nice enough as it is, thank you very much.


End file.
